Pirate Johnny
'''Pirate Johnny '''is a non-recurring character in the series of educational videos created by EdukayFUN. Description Pirate Johnny appears to be a preadolescent boy with a large, round head, defined cheekbones, a carrot-shaped nose and a bulging brown eye. He wears a black eye patch over his left eye, a multi-colored bandanna on his head and a blue vest over a white undershirt. A black belt with a silver buckle holds up a pair of blue pants worn beneath a pair of tall black boots. Around his neck hangs a large gold medallion, appearing to depict a skull, similar in appearance to Johnny, surrounded by silverware and cryptic symbols. His outfit is complete with several other gold adornments, including decorations on his vest, a hoop earring and two capped teeth. Analysis It has been a subject of intense debate within the scientific community whether or not the character we see is actually a pirate or just Johnny in a costume. However, when researchers conducted a frame-by-frame analysis of the footage, they made a shocking discovery: the eye patch worn by Pirate Johnny is much too small to conceal his entire left eye, yet no eye can be seen beneath the garment. It was this discovery that changed the course of the entire investigation. With this revelation, the researchers concluded that there were only two possibilities: either Pirate Johnny is a real-life pirate, or his left eye had been removed, wounded, or somehow shrunken, and wearing the eye patch and swashbuckling garb is a way for Johnny to mitigate society's aversion to his disfigured face. An independent investigation using deep-learning artificial intelligence classified some of the cryptic symbology adorning Pirate Johnny's gold medallion as a propeller. The research team noted that Johnny has been observed to wear propeller-based headdress, corroborating the hypothesis that Pirate Johnny is indeed just Johnny in a pirate costume. When investigating the latter hypothesis, the researchers looked to the character of Papa; using 3D reconstruction with affine projection, they observed that his left eye was significantly smaller in proportion to his right. It could be possible, they noted, that this particular form of asymmetry is genetic. If this is the case, and Johnny is indeed the son of Papa, then Johnny may have inherited this trait from his father but did not express it until just recently. With a smaller left eye of similar proportion to Papa's, Johnny could easily conceal it beneath the eye patch seen in the video. Alternatively, Johnny's eye may have been wounded. The team proposed that, given Johnny's unruly and reckless nature, it is highly likely that his eye was hurt during a bout with a sharp object, such as those found in silverware. They noted that, if this were proven true, the story of Pirate Johnny could be a parable illustrating the folly of meddling with sharp objects. A recent fringe theory has emerged suggesting that Johnny may have lost his eye in an altercation with Papa; opponents of this theory reject this explanation as inconsistent with Papa and Johnny's history of violent squabbles inevitably resulting in Johnny being eaten alive by Papa, making the mere plucking of an eye highly improbable. One group of researchers attempted to calculate the probability of Papa's involvement in Pirate Johnny's disfigurement using a generalized linear mixed model incorporating a negative binomial distribution; they concluded that there is little probability that Papa would confront Johnny over even a petty matter that didn't culminate in Papa eagerly gobbling Johnny up, and disagreements over the consumption of sugar, silverware, and household pets are virtually guaranteed to result in Papa eating Johnny whole. The debate continues among researchers to this day. Appearances # Johnny Johnny yes papa (Holiday of the Pirate) - EdukayFUN Category:Johnnies Category:EdukayFUN Characters